The Last Kiss
by I'mLiilo
Summary: Y por mas que trate ya nada volvera a ser igual, simplemente porque su corazon no volvera a latir, ella no volvera a respirar. Mi ángel solo dijo "Hasta pronto, mi amor. Te esperare pacientemente en lo alto del cielo..."


**"The Last Kiss"**

**One shoot.**

_¿Por qué se fue? y ¿por qué murió?  
>¿Por qué el señor me la quitó?<br>Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo  
>debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor…<em>

Mi princesa y yo viajábamos por la 101 hacia Forks. Habíamos pasado una tarde fantástica en Port Angeles festejando nuestro primer aniversario. Apenas hacia un año la mujer que estaba a mi lado había entrado en mi camino, mostrándome la luz en el sendero de la vida y animándome cada día; era ella la razón por la que me levantaba en las mañanas y al ver sus ojos color chocolate me preguntaba como era posible que estuviera así de enamorado de una persona.

- ¿Estas cansada? – pregunte cuando de reojo la vi bostezar.

- Un poco – admitió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color rosado.

- Duerme un poco – la incite.

Ella asintió y recargo su cabeza en el cristal tintado del auto. No pude evitarlo y desvié la mirada de la carretera para admirar su belleza. Poseía los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, dos profundas fosas de chocolate que me dejaba ver hasta el fondo de su alma pues su mirada era limpia y sincera. Sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas era otra cosa que adoraba de ella pues llenaban de luz su siempre sonriente rostro y en contraste con su piel pálida y suave la hacían parecer una muñequita de porcelana.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa torcida – regresa la vista a la carretera, no quiero que nos estrellemos – murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

- No estaba mirándote – mentí volviendo la vista a la carretera.

- Te conozco mas que a mi misma, Edward – susurro sin borrar su sonrisa – Quiero llegar sana y salva con Charlie.

Sonreí – no te preocupes ¿Cuándo he tenido un accidente de trafico en mi vida? – conteste.

- Siempre hay una primera vez – dijo antes de bostezar una vez mas.

No dijo nada mas después de eso. Y supuse que cayo en un sueño ligero así que seguí conduciendo en silencio, faltaban solo unos cuantos kilómetros en los limites de Forks por lo que me permití ir un poco mas deprisa para que mi Bella pudiese descansar en su cama.

Entonces el sonido del celular de Bella comenzó a sonar.

- Cariño, tu celular esta sonando – susurre.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta – déjalo así – susurro mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se deshacía del cinturón de seguridad para estar mas cómoda.

La música se corto por un segundo pero después volvió a sonar insistentemente.

- ¿Bella?

- Quiero dormir – insistió ella moviéndose en el asiento.

Tome su bolso que estaba entre su asiento y el mío pero al tomar el celular este resbalo de mis dedos y cayó bajo mi asiento.

- Idiota – susurre para mi mismo.

Le eche un vistazo a la carretera, estaba vacía así que me anime a agacharme y tenté el terreno hasta encontrar el celular sonante de Bella.

- Bueno – alcance a contestar.

"¿Edward? ¿Y Bella?" – pregunto Charlie por la otra línea

- Esta dormida – conteste.

"¿Ya vienen en camino?" – pregunto.

- Estaremos en casa en una hora mas.

"¿No esta muy oscura la carretera?"

- Un poco, si – conteste.

"Estate atento porque en la tarde empezaron unas obras para arreglar un tramo de la carretera y deben tomar una pequeña desviación por La Push para llegar hasta acá"

- ¿Una desviación? No te preocupes Charlie, estaré atento – conteste antes de colgar.

- ¿Papa? – pregunto Bella frotando sus ojos.

- Esta preocupado.

Bufo - ¿Cuándo entenderá que ya no soy una bebe?

- Para él siempre serás su bebe – le respondí.

Bella bufo una vez mas y recargo su cabeza en el cristal pero esta vez dejo sus ojos abiertos viendo fijamente la carretera.

- Esta muy oscuro ¿Ves bien? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos para mejorar su vista.

- No te preocupes – conteste.

Justo cuando termine la frase el coche dio un movimiento brusco y me di cuenta de que había encontrado la desviación que había mencionado Charlie. Pero ya era muy tarde… Nuestro auto caía colina abajo…

**…**

Desperté con una constante punzada taladrando mi cabeza, toque mis sienes y encontré sangre corriendo libremente por mi rostro.

- Demonios – susurre al ver la sangre.

Gire para ver el auto y mi corazón se paralizo. Mi visión se lleno de fuego y sangre, el olor del humo caliente me golpeo y vi el metal retorcido de mi coche, las imagines me envolvieron, asfixiándome hasta que alguna parte racional de mi cerebro me hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Bella! – grite tratando de ponerme de pie.

Mi pierna derecha estaba lastimada y una punzada terrible me hizo pensar que tal vez no seria buena idea moverme pero mande el dolor hasta el ultimo lugar de mi lista de preocupaciones e ignorándolo me tambalee hasta la puerta del copiloto donde alcance a ver el rostro de mi ángel manchado de sangre.

- Bella – susurre, sentí las lagrimas picar en mis ojos al ver la terrible escena que se presentaba ante mi.

Sus cuerpo tardo en responder pero al fin abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

- Te dije que siempre abría una vez – susurro.

Toque su mejilla - ¡Oh, Bella! Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Lo siento, lo siento – susurre mientras el llanto ganaba la batalla y fluía sin preocupación alguna lavando mi rostro.

- No llores amor mío. Cambie mi forma de pensar, de vivir y se percibir las cosas por ti. Hoy me siento dichosa de irme primero yo, pues se que podrás sopesar mi muerte y vivir tu vida como solías hacerlo antes de conocerme – susurro limpiando una de mis lagrimas.

- Bella, no digas eso, por favor ¡tu no morirás, no ahora! – chille presa del pánico, no quería que mi ángel me abandonara.

Lagrimas comenzaron a enjuagar su rostro mientras me veía con perseverancia a través de sus largas pestañas.

- Hasta pronto, mi amor. Te esperare pacientemente en lo alto del cielo, ha sido el destino el que ha decidido separarnos hoy – su llanto no cesaba y el mío tampoco, mi corazón se partía en pedazos porque ella estaba despidiéndose de mi – Dame un beso y abrázame fuerte porque ha llegado mi hora.

Me sumergí por ultima vez en sus ojos achocolatados y deposite gentilmente un beso en sus labios, en sus labios quedo una sonrisa cuando la abrace y cerro los ojos para nunc mas volverlos a abrir.

**...**

Hoy, han pasado ya diez años desde que perdí a mi ángel. Pero no existe día en el que me reproche no haber sido mas precavido en mi forma de conducir. Cuando ella murió la noche llego para tomarme con su oscuridad imponente, el brillo de la luna parecía amarme y la melancolía en mi ser permanecía constantemente. La noche era mi amiga y mi amante llenando mis días con su oscuridad llameante.

Las sombras caen pesadamente en mi espalda pero las soporto y cargo con gusto, anunciando con gloria que algún día estaré con _ella_ en un lugar bienaventurado.

* * *

><p><em>Este es el primer One Shoot que escribo, espero que les guste y agradeceria mushisimo que dejaran un pequeño Review'(: Esta pequeña historia fue inspirada en la cancion "El ultimo Beso" de Leo Dan, un cantante argentino de la década de los 60's en adelante.<em>

**Gracias** por tomarse el tiempo de leer n_n


End file.
